1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ordnance, and, more specifically, the present invention relates to handles of small bore, short barrel ordnance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, one or two hands are used to aim a handgun. Unfortunately, even when two hands are used, maintaining the requisite horizontal and vertical control over the firearm is difficult. The primary reason for this difficulty is inherent in the design of a conventional handgun. Specifically, handguns are configured to be relatively small, as compared with rifles, and have a single, hand-sized handle by which a user grips the handgun. This singular point of contact does not lend to easy control and aiming of the handgun.
Exemplars of contemporary practice in the prior art fall into two groupings. The first grouping includes those devices that are permanently attached to a firearm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,623 to Beretta, entitled Pistol With Stock Extension And Auxiliary Grip, describes an auxiliary grip that pivots to the barrel of a handgun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,002 to Guerra, entitled Adjustable Firearm Handle, describes a handle extending from a bracket that slides radially about the barrel of a rifle. The bracket includes a spring-loaded lock to fix placement thereof relative to the barrel. The second grouping pertains to removable firearm devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,217 to Howell Jr., entitled Firearm And Stock Structure Therefor, which describes a rifle including a bayonet-type recess for a handle. Once inserted, the handle is secured to the barrel with a threaded fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,975 to Michal Jr., entitled Machine Gun And Converter Therefor, describes an auxiliary handle extending from a bracket screw-mounted on and extending beyond the barrel of a handgun. The device does not include protective structure other than necessary to support the handle.
After comprehensive analysis of the exemplars of contemporary practice in the prior art, I have found a need exists for a device that improves the ability of a user to exert horizontal and vertical control over a handgun to improve the aiming thereof.